1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to an aircraft structural element having a cavity.
2. Brief Description of Related Development
In aircraft, one has the problem that as a result of the large temperature differences when on the ground and in the air, moisture condenses in the cavities of structural elements of the aircraft when the structural elements have thermal contact with the outer skin of the aircraft. In this case, a particularly large amount of moisture collects in some cavities. However, moisture is undesirable for reasons of corrosion and in addition, condensed moisture can run off in an uncontrolled manner, for example, in the form of water droplets.
In the prior art, closed drainage systems are used for drainage of the respective cavities. For example, thermoplastic drainage funnels are riveted in a wall section of the respective cavity, through which condensed moisture can drain. Although these funnels are standard parts, they have the disadvantage that a large drainage hole must be provided which results in a high mechanical loading of the affected components of the aircraft. In addition, assembly using up to six rivets is relatively laborious.
Alternatively, aluminium drainage channels are attached. Although welded-on aluminium drainage channels can be used in many applications, these are not standard parts and are more difficult to manufacture and mount. Furthermore, they have a relatively high weight.
The same applies to aluminium nipples which are likewise not standard parts and are complex to manufacture and mount. As a result, their advantages in relation to lower weight and smaller hole diameter are offset. This applies regardless of whether the nipples are riveted or pressed-in.
It would be advantageous to provide an aircraft structural element having a cavity whose manufacture requires a lower expenditure on components and assembly devices and which can avoid said disadvantages which arise in the prior art.